


Dark Times.

by ZiamsLarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Louis, Dark Harry, Drama, Fluff, Harry's twisted in some ways, Homophobia slurs, I should advise harry doesn't hurt louis, Innocent Louis, Louis hiding a secret, M/M, Mob/Gang, More tags will be done as the story progresses, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Top Harry, twisted harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2018-12-23 21:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11997999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiamsLarry/pseuds/ZiamsLarry
Summary: "You're a pretty thing," He says, smirk still evident "You need too be careful, someone could snatch you up just like that." He says the last three words, lowly with a harsh grip to his arse, pulling his hips forward against the strangers.Before Louis has time too compromise what exactly had just happened, the stranger has pulled himself completely away from Louis, before turning his body around and making his way back down the alley way."Run on home Louis, this is a dangerous time, the dark times that it." The stranger speaks before he's disappeared down the alley way.





	1. Lighter.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so, this idea just sprang to me at 12am so I powered out the first chapter while the idea was still fresh in my mind.
> 
> I do apologise for spelling errors it's nearing 3am as I post this!
> 
> I did change my summary - I just wasn't pleased with what I had. I like this one a bit better now.
> 
> This fanfiction is dedicated mainly too the song Dark Times by The Weeknd Ft. Ed Sheeran, I do advise to listen to that song to understand some of the content in this fanfiction.
> 
> So in my tags I do have some trigger warnings I want you guys to be careful of:
> 
> * Rape Mentions / Actions (PLEASE BE CAREFUL WITH THIS)  
> * Homophobia slurs (Also be careful with this if it triggers you)
> 
> If anyone finds anything else triggering please feel free too let me know so I can tag them!
> 
> This story may get dark, so please, be warned it may go dark and twisted at some points.
> 
> You can contact me or find me over on tumblr:
> 
> * Larrydomain@tumblr.com
> 
> I hope you enjoy lovelies. 
> 
> (Also, I do know I have other unfinished fanfictions too do, I promise they aren't abandoned. Just no motivation for those ones yet. When I get motivation I usually write paragraphs here and there for them. .x)

**_Light one up, let me bum a smoke,_ **   
**_Still calming down, dripping throat,_**   
**_I got another man's blood on my clothes._**

  
**_Clack!_ **

A strike of thunder grumbles from in the sky, the rain soon starts to pestle down just a bit harder then it had been before. Puddles are soon forming on the pathway from the downpour, skirting around the edge of puddles, he keeps his head down and continues on the path. Another clack of thunder makes him quickly pull his hoodie up and over his face, doing the best to shield him from the rain that's hitting down heavily.

A car honks at him, driving past, narrowly missing a puddle that definitely would've covered him from head too toe in muddy covered water. His arms wrap around hid chest, tucking his fingers underneath his armpits as he picks his pace up.

He keeps cursing too himself, going over the afternoon in his head. He had training for his football team, but he fumbled pretty badly on some passes that his coach had too pull him aside to see if he was alright. Of course he couldn't tell his coach that his dad had just threatened to pull him out of college if he didn't pick up his grades. He also couldn't mention how Jim on his team likes too call him a faggot in the locker room, but has no problem when he gets him to jerk him off when no one else is around.

A shiver runs through his body at the thought of that, the horrible things that Jim gets away with just because he doesn't want too get kicked off the football team. He's so close to hitting the captain position that he just can't let Jim take it away from him. He can deal with giving dirty handjobs when no one is around, and copping the horrible names he gets called. He knows that if he snatches up the captains title for his final year here, that by the time he perfects his skills he'll be able too get himself into the football academy that he's always wanted to attend. It's where most of the famous football players used to go before making it big - it's a dream of Louis too make it big.

The street is only dimly lit by a couple of fading yellow lights, hanging from polls, and he just can't help the curse that escapes his mouth. His father heard from the coach the bad performance that he did, which just caused his dad too lash out on him before leaving him behind. So he now had too walk an hour too get back to his own apartment while it was poring down rain.

His own car was in a workshop because the breaks had gone along with his radiator, so he relied on his dad too take him to and from college for the mean time.

He kept telling himself over and over again, that it was okay, this was the last year he would have too deal with his dad. Driving him too college or even just being a part of his day too day life. As soon as he graduates and gets into the football academy he won't have too deal with his father anymore. He's been saving up so he knows he can afford it all on himself, he won't need him anymore.

But just for now, he knows he has too pick up his act before his father gives him the boot.

It's nearing another alley way that makes him sigh heavily too himself, there are so many alley ways down this street that it always gives Louis the chills. He shakes his head again, keeping his eyes trained forward and just continues too think about what he did wrong today, think about how he can improve on his next training session. He needs this, needs to pick his act up and score the captain title. He will have it all.

_"Hey man, I don't want to cause any trouble!"_

There's a loud noise coming down the alley way and he knows better than to turn his head towards that noise, but he can't help the curiosity that clouds over his mind at the noise. So his head turns on instinct and he looks over at the time he see's someone just cope a fist to his face. A gasps leaves his mouth at it, watches as the guy stumbles back before regaining himself.

_"It's been a week Marcus, where the fuck is it?"_

It's the guy who threw the punch this time. He can't make out what the guys face looks like, he's dressed himself mainly in all black besides his shirt. Black skinny jeans, a white singlet with a leather jacket thrown over. His fist are covered in knuckles gloves and his fingers are clad in rings. His hair is a short brown, pushed away from his face it seems. He can only get back or side views of the person, but never his face.

He quickly moves himself too hide by the side of the wall, making sure he doesn't be seen before quickly poking his head back around. Everything inside him is screaming too leave the scene, that it's dangerous if he keeps staying here. He knows the logical thing is too listen to everything screaming at him, but he just can't help that his eyes are locked on this stranger and his feet are glued too the floor.

_"Please, H! Give me one more week and I'll have it all, I swear! I'm so close too it all!"_

There's another punch that seems too be thrown at the Marcus guy, he watches as Marcus falls too the floor with wide eyes, before the second stranger starts to boot him over and over in the stomach. Hearing Marcus squeeze and hiss at every blow that's been thrown in his direction.

_"One more week, I'm giving you one more week or I'll hunt you down."_

There's a spitting noise, he watches as the guy he assumes is called H, spits on Marcus before turning his body around.

A loud rip of thunder strikes through the sky, before lightning is crashing down and he remembers just how bloody cold the night actually is. He shivers too himself before he turns himself around, and away from the wall. He leans his back up against the wall, before looking up to the lamp post. He lets the rain hit his face over and over, while the yellow light from the lamp flickers every now and then.

He needs too leave, needs too keep walking and get himself home before he catches a bad cold. He has lessons tomorrow that he needs to be up early for, that he can't miss and he has more football training too do. So he really needs to go, right now.

But in saying all of that, he's pretty sure he just witnessed a gang member beat the shit out of somebody, he didn't even know mobs or gangs were still a thing. He isn't sure if he should scream or call the cops.

Caught up in his own thoughts, he doesn't even see the presence that slowly creeps up next too him, he's shaken out of his thoughts when there's an arm on his shoulder and a voice is speaking. His head snaps towards the figure and he feels his own heart beat start to pump fast, feeling like it's about to leap out of his chest.

The first thing he notices is that the man is taller then him, before he sees that the hand on his shoulder, the knuckles in particular are covers in blood, while busted up as well. Soon his eyes drift too the white shirt that now has red stains etched into it, his stomach drops when he realizes that it's blood most likely caused by the Marcus guy. His eyes finally filter too the face as he swallows hard. Illuminated underneath the flickering lamp, he can make out wide green eyes, before it travels down the defined nose and cherry colored lips. The mans jaw is incredibly sharp looking, that he's afraid if he touched it, it would slice his fingers. The man has one of his ears pierced with a cross hanging from it, before he realizes that he has an eyebrow raised. Obviously waiting for an answer too a question he doesn't know was asked.

"I.. I'm sorry, w-what?" He stutters out confused and scared, _what if this guy kills him?_

"Do you have a cigarette?" The man asks again, irritation clouding his throat as he drops his hand on the boys shoulder.

"U-uhm, yeah, I d-do!" He tries his best to rush out before shoving his hands into his hoodie pocket, he grips the packet that he had there before quickly pulling one out and thrusting it towards the taller man.

The man takes it gracefully, bringing it too his lips before sheltering himself underneath a small ledge where the rain doesn't hit him. He watches as he lights the smoke up, enhanced by the way his cheeks hallow as he sucks in a deep breathe of smoke, before releasing it slowly. Their eyes meet and he cowers a little bit underneath the gaze.

"What's your name?" He speaks after another drag of the smoke.

"Louis." He squeaks out, his nerves on end, his body is still screaming for him too _run._

"Louis." The man says, the name rolling off of his tongue effortlessly. "You shouldn't be out here alone, horrible things could happen." A smirk has filtered it's way onto the strangers face.

Louis feels another wave of shivers run through him, before he feels that the rain is slowly starting too let up. He's thankful that it might be gone by the time he finally arrives home, well, that's if he ever makes it home.

"I'm.." He starts before biting his lower lip hard, shaking his head. "I'm heading home, I just live a bit away." He says before ducking his head.

"College student?" The stranger ask, his smoke nearly finished.

Louis feels all the blood drain from his face, he fears he may look as white as ghost just from the simple question this man has asked him. _How did he know he was a college student?_

"Your jumper," The stranger speaks, his eyes rolling. "Has the logo of Doncaster College brimmed on it."

Louis doesn't know what too say, his mouth opening and closing, gaping like a fish at the stranger. He watches as the stranger rolls his eyes once more, before he's flicking his smoke too the ground, crushing it out with his foot. His shoulders roll back and Louis can hear the cracks that it lets out, before the stranger is slowly making his way towards Louis. He doesn't know what too do anymore, once again it feels like his feet are glued too the ground, his heart threatening too break free.

The stranger is soon all but right in front of Louis, his hands have slowly reached out and pushed Louis against the wall before he's come too stand directly in front of him. The stranger nudges his thigh in between Louis own spread ones, before a hand has dropped to Louis bottom, his fingers slipping into Louis back jean pockets.

Louis lets a small gasps out as the strangers free hand grabs his bicep, keeping him in place. His hand slowly moves in Louis back pocket, causing Louis to let a small whimper out at the feeling. He has no idea what's happening, what's going too happen, he's too scared and shocked too really do much, so he lets the stranger keep groping his arse as he just smirks down on the smaller lad.

"You're a pretty thing," He says, smirk still evident "You need too be careful, someone could snatch you up just like that." He says the last three words, lowly with a harsh grip to his arse, pulling his hips forward against the strangers.

Before Louis has time too compromise what exactly had just happened, the stranger has pulled himself completely away from Louis, before turning his body around and making his way back down the alley way.

"Run on home Louis, this is a dangerous time, the dark times that it." The stranger speaks before he's disappeared down the alley way.

Louis stands against the wall for a solid two minutes, catching his breath and trying too make sense of everything that had just happened. Nothing seems too add up in his mind, explaining what had just happened, he was assaulted in a way, there had been no doubt in that. He's just thankful that nothing more did progress from it, he feels a feeling of sickness rush through him before he quickly shakes his head. The strangers words are still playing around in his mind, so he finally does the only logical thing there is and push himself away from the wall before continuing on his way home.

The rain that had once seemed too be fading, picks up twice as heavier then before, before it seems a rather large and scary storm was just about too hit. So he breaks himself out into a job, determined to get himself home before it can get any worse.

He makes it home just as thunder and lightning strike once again. He's quick too tug his shoes off, keeping them out on the porch for the sheer fact that he hates the smell of wet shoes. When he's inside he bypasses his kitchen and head straights for his bathroom, he waste no time in starting a shower, watching the room slowly fog up from the steam as he slowly starts to strip himself.

First his hoodie comes off, getting thrown into the hamper before the shirt he had on underneath it is being tugged off as well. He undoes the belt of his jeans, hanging it up near his towels before he bends over a bit to tear his socks off. He undoes the button and zip of his jeans tugging them down, it's when he's going too step out of the wet item that they make a clanking noise against the tiles.

Louis raises an eyebrow at the noise, before he's bending down to pick his jeans up. He quickly pats his front two pockets, double checking too see if he left anything in them, before he checks his back pocket. He gets to the pocket the stranger had stuck his hand in when he feels a lump, that sure must've made the clanking noise when it hit the ground.

He digs his hand in the pocket, finally dropping his jeans when he gets the item out.

What's sitting in his hand is a worn down zippo, it's a faded wooden color and Louis can make out a date that was carved in one side, before he notices initials on both sides of the lighter.

 _12/03/1990 - G.S_ Is engraved on one side, while _H.S_ is done on the other side.

Louis eyebrows shoot up when he realizes that the lighter he has, belongs too the stranger of earlier.

Though as too why did the stranger put this into his pocket?

**~~~~**

His morning classes always seem too tick by pretty fast, he knows that it could be because for most of these lessons he'll dwindle on his phone, or annoy the person sitting next too him. Usually he'll do just about anything that didn't include the actual work. Though today it was a bit different, his classes still seem to slip by him pretty fast, but he wasn't on his phone for any of them or annoying the person next too him. No, he had been lost in his own mind for his morning classes. He kept thinking over the indecent of what happened last night, and he still isn't sure if he should tell someone the events that took place.

For most of his morning classes, he'd be lost in his thoughts while his fingers twiddle around with the lighter. It hasn't as much left his side, since finding it in his pocket last night. His fingers keep tracing over the engravings on it, over the date that's been carved, trying to figure out what this date or the initials could mean. He figured out the _H.S_ are the initials belonging too the stranger from last night, due too that Marcus guy yelling out and calling him H. As for the _G.S_ , he still has no idea what that could stand for.

When lunchtime rolls around he gets a text from the mechanics letting him know that his car had been fixed, so Louis sends off a confirmation text letting them know he'll drop by after school too come and collect his car.

His afternoon classes pretty much pass the exact same way that his morning classes do, he fiddles with the lighter while his mind tries to rack up excuses for everything that had happened. He wants to know why H beat the shit out of that Marcus guy, why Marcus had begged for more time, he wants too know what the hell H is and why the hell he had given him is lighter. Nothing seems to add up when he tries to think of answers, and for the rest of his classes he just gets himself more frustrated and confused on everything.

Most of his frustration gets taken out on the field, he lets his anger and confusion out as he kicks a ball around. Dogging his players as he swivels the ball around, he gets called out once for not participating in team work, but he's too focused on his own thoughts too really care much about what the coach has got too say. They do some drill runs, practicing out skills before the coach pits them against each other for a small game. Louis ends up leading his team too victory, leading the team more so then the captain at the moment can do, any by the end of the training lesson Louis kind of forgets what he was so frustrated and confused over by.

Shower time rolls around, so Louis lets everyone stroll in first before he makes his way in last. He beelines straight for his locker, ignoring all the chattering going around and the laughs that are getting swapped for some reason. He hears showers starting up before more conversation is being made, he tunes into some of the conversations, but they're mainly talking about the cheerleaders so he really doesn't have much interest in that conversation.

Louis in the middle of pulling out his clean clothes and towels when someone presents themselves next to Louis locker. He raises an eyebrow, turning too the boy, before he feels his heart drop too his chest.

_Not today._

"Faggot." Jim says, a wide smirk plastered on his face.

Louis grimaces at the name, he can handle being called gay or even queer, but the one word he hates being called the most is faggot. He has no idea as into why that word ticks him off so much. There's something about the way the word gets pronounced that has Louis itching too the core. Jim knows that this word gets underneath his skin, hence why he will always call him that, he knows it hurts, and it gets a reaction out of Louis that he craves.

"Jim." Louis whispers back, his voice cracking the slightest bit,

"Stay after everyone's gone." Jim says, his hands crossed over his chest.

"Bu-" Louis doesn't even get too finish the sentence, before Jim has uncrossed his arms and slammed Louis locker shut.

"No buts, I expect you too wait." And just like that, he brushes past Louis like he was nothing, before joining everyone else in the shower.

Sticking to his word, Louis had himself a quick shower excluded from everyone else, before he waited patiently while everyone started too pile out. Some patted him on the back, complimenting him on doing good today, while others just walk out. He gets stared down by the captain, _Liam Payne_ , holding a heavy gaze, before it's broken and Payne is leaving the locker room, officially leaving Louis by himself.

Well _technically_ , he's not alone. Jim emerges from the showers with just a towel wrapped around his waist. All Louis can think about is how the faster he does this, the faster it will all be over. Jim still has the stupid smirk on his face when he appears in front of Louis, his hands placed tightly on his hips as he stares down at the boy sitting on the bench.

"I want you too suck my cock today." Jim says with no hesitation.

Louis mouth drops open as his eyes widen, it's something that he's never done with Jim before. Usually it's just a dirty handjob and that's it, he's never done anything more then that.

"I-" Louis starts but Jim just hushes him by waving his hand.

"Either you take my dick, or I shove it down your throat." Jim says leaving no room for an argument.

Louis still breaks through that though.

"I don't wan't too do that!" He almost screams, standing himself up.

Jim waste no time in grabbing Louis by the biceps and slamming him hard up against the lockers. All the lockers make a rattling noise as Louis winces in pain, the locks hanging off one of the doors digs painfully into his lower back, causing a stray tear to fall down his cheek.

"Listen, faggot." The word makes Louis whimper even more. "If you don't do this, I'll tell everyone what you did. Not only will you get kicked off this team, but you'll be expelled."

And that's when Louis remembers, remembers too why he actually does this, lets himself be treated this way. The whole football team know he's gay so it had never been that, that caused this. No, what Louis did was definitely inexplicable and he had wished no one was there to witness what had happened. But of course life never worked that way for him, Jim had been there, he heard, saw it all - and oh how does he use this too his advantage. Louis knows that if it gets out, if it spreads around the school he'll lose _everything._

He looks up at Jim with wide glossy eyes, silently begging Jim too not do this, but knowing in the end it never works, and soon Louis is dropping too his knees while Jim removes his towel.

By the end of it, when they're walking out of the locker room the sky has once again set and the field is being lit up by the stadium lights. All Louis can do is taste a salty flavor on his tongue, and he's too afraid to speak in case his throat is as sore as he assumes it would be. Jim has a smug smile on his face while Louis has tear marks staining down his face.

When they've made their way too the carport Louis realizes that it's become a bit too late to go pick his car up, so he makes a mental note in the back of his mind too collect it first thing in the morning even if he becomes late too one of the classes.

Jim gives him a pathetic look, before he's shoving at Louis - not caring when the boy falls over landing hard on his arse. He whimpers when he feels the lighter in his back pocket dig into his arse cheek - which just causes Jim too laugh as he gets into his own car.

"Pathetic, faggot!" He calls out before he's driving out of the carport and heading back to his own campus apartment.

Louis sits on the ground, his arms sprawled behind him as he hangs his head backwards, finally letting the tears take over and flow freely over his face. His throat starts to constrict, hurting from the length that was forced there and he cant stop the grimaces he makes at the taste that's till burning on his mouth.

He wishes this wasn't his life.

He slowly picks himself up, wiping his body clean before he hangs his head and prepares himself for the next hour walk home.

If Louis had of turned around, for a split second, he would've noticed the figure leaning on one of the many trees near the carport. Leather jacket pulled on tight, with a smoke lit up between his teeth.

**~~~~**

_"My baby!"_

Louis nearly weeps of happiness when he walks into the workshop at 7 in the morning.

His beautiful _BMW X3 2.5 i Sport_ car is waiting for him in the small storage shed that they have, and he nearly cries of happiness when he gets into it and starts it back up hearing a nice smooth rumble come out of his baby. He thanks the mechanics so much for fixing his car, before he's pulling out of the driveway and finally heading too school.

Louis had saved up for so many years too purchase this car, that it's become a serious love too him. He's grown so attached to his hunk of metal that he feels in pain every time it has to be taken a way to get fixed. He's so relieved too have it back now, and even though he's driving he can't stop himself from running just one of his free hands over the car. He just missed it so much.

His day once again passes by pretty quickly, though for most of his classes this time he actually does try his hardest in trying too study, write down some notes and focus on the class and lesson that's being taught.

Things only seem to go a bit weird when he walks into the locker room in the afternoon, ready to change into his football gear.

A group of guys are huddled in the corner of the room, and Louis can make out Jim standing in the middle. They're all observing him, and Louis moves a tiny bit closer too see what's going on. He nearly drops his football shoes when he takes on Jims face.

The lads left eye is completely swollen shut, a nice hefty purplish yellow bruise has formed along the socket. His nose has a split right on the bridge, while his lip has been busted open as well. When he removes his shirt, Louis does let a small gasp out what he sees. Jim's chest seems to be covered in bruise marks that were no doubt but there by a pair of boots. He tunes his ears in too ear the conversation that's being sparked.

"I was jumped." Jim speaks, disbelief laced in his voice.

"By who?" Someone on the team asks.

"I don't know is the thing! I had been walking to the corner shop just too get a midnight snack, when I was pulled into an alley way and attacked!" He says, his arms are waving around as he tells the story. "The bastard stole my wallet after beating me basically near a pulp."

"Did you get what he looked like?" This time it was captain Payne speaking up.

"No, I never got a good look at his face. All I remember was a freaking leather jacket and then the guy lit a smoke up right after he was done, his hands were covered in knuckles gloves."

Louis tunes out after that, the description definitely fits the stranger from two nights ago. He swallows hard, shaking his head as fear washes over him. If H beat that Marcus guy to a pulp, and now Jim? Does this mean maybe he might attack him next? His mind automatically goes into overdrive, overthinking everything once again.

When he finally looks up from the ground he was studying quite hard, his eyes end up locking with Jims from across the room. The first thing that pops into his mind, is the actions that had happened last night, but he quickly shakes them away because he doesn't want to be reminded. He had scrubbed himself clean when he got home, didn't stop until his skin was burning red but even then he still felt so dirty.

Jim only glances at him for a split second before he's looking away as fast as he can.

Jim gets benched when the coach arrives, stating he is in no shape to do any training, not until he heals up. So for the whole training session Jim sits on the bench, clearly wincing in any movement as he watches everyone train.

Another game is done by the end, and once again Louis outshines Liam in leading the team which causes Liam to shoot daggers at Louis. Liam knows he's in trouble, on very thin ice on losing his captain role to Louis. Louis just shrugs back, offering a small smile that Liam rolls his eyes at before storming into the locker room.

Jim comes in not too long after, he goes and showers despite not doing anything. Louis stays behind like he always does, but this time when Jim emerges from the shower, he glances at Louis once, a shining of fear flashing in his eyes, before he's quickly tugging his clothes on and scooting out of the locker room as fast as he can.

Louis is left relieved but dumbfounded at the exact same time, because for the first time in awhile;

_Jim didn't touch him._


	2. What?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, here's chapter 2! I'm sorry, it's going too take me awhile to update every chapter - I aim to make every chapter over the 4k mark so I'll never post if it's any less.
> 
> This chapter might seem shit, maybe might be rushed but I swear this story will start to flow soon!
> 
> I have gotten myself a job but I've also signed up for 2 fic exchanges - so I need to balance my job, these two fics and my own fic here out evenly !
> 
> I do apologise so much for spelling errors - I don't have a Beta and once again it's 3am as I upload this!
> 
> Anyway, i do hope you at least enjoy this chapter!!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr : Larrydomain@tumblr.com

_**Blood on pillow and one bruised eye.** _  
_**\---** _  
_**In my dark times I'll be going back to the street,** _  
_**Promising everything I do not mean.** _

 

Sweat is dripping down from him, coating his skin in a shimmery layer. His hair falls flat across his face, weighing down heavily from the sweat. His hand comes up quickly as he brushes his hair back past his eyes. He continues running, his eyes focused on the ball in front of him. He dodges past everyone near him, whose trying to take the ball away from underneath him. He never lets them though, always slipping past at the last second as he continues kicking the ball around. He manages to give it a hefty kick near the goal, and he watches as the goalie fumbles the wrong way for the ball, a smile spreads across his face when the ball hits the bar before bouncing into the net.

They have a game in exactly a week, so Louis has been putting so much determination into his training lately. Liam isn't liking it very much, due too the fact that if Louis ends up outshining Liam in their game, there's a heavy chance he will lose his spot as captain and it will fall towards Louis. Their training games get pretty competitive now when they're pinned against one another, both trying their damn hardest too prove that they are the best. The coach usually has too blow his whistle every now and then because things sometimes just get too heated out on the field.

By the time the game comes too a close this afternoon, everyone heads into the locker rooms like they always do - but this time Louis just stays out for a minute. He's bent over on the edge of the field, reaching his fingers down too touch his toes. Stretching out his back the best that he could, it had been a bit more intense this training game due to Liam noticing that his status is slipping through his fingers. Louis kind of admires the way that Liam is determined too keep his spot, maybe if the rolls were different in a way, maybe they could even be friends.

Louis dismisses the thought as he straightens himself back up, twists his body side too side to pop out all the cracks in it. He finally lets a loud yawn out when he's finished stretching himself before he begins too head to the lockers.

_"Tomlinson!"_

Louis spins on his heels when he hears the coach call out too him, he notices the older man is about ten feet away from him, he has a folder in his hand and the whistle still in his other one.

"Come forward." He says and Louis obeys, moving towards the coach.

Louis raises an eyebrow before he slowly makes his way over too his coach, every time he gets pulled aside the worst thing possible always pops into his mind from it. So he feels his heart beat go erect the closer he stands, when he finally reaches the man, the coaches arm comes out to be gently placed on Louis shoulder.

_He can't help the flinch that over takes his body from the contact._

"You're doing better," Coach Cowell says, "I strongly believe that if you do good for the upcoming game you'll be able to take Captain Payne's spot." He finishes with a small grip on Louis shoulder.

"You think so?" Louis asks, looking hesitantly towards Cowell.

"Oh yes, definitely," His voice drops a tad bit deeper as he speaks, "Keep up the good work and I promise good rewards will be earned for you." His hand drops down to Louis waist, causing the smaller boy to flinch once again. "Very good ones." His voice drops again.

Louis feels his whole body break out into goosebumps at the words Coach Cowell is saying, a shiver runs through his body before he's chomping down on his bottom lip hard, holding back a strangled noise that he knows will give Cowell the reaction he's after. Louis manages to get himself free from the touch Cowell has on him, by subtly scooting a bit too his left so his hand no longer reaches him.

"I thank you for the kind words." Louis manages to stutter out, his mouth running words faster then he usually would do. "They mean a lot, but, it's getting late.. I still need to shower and go home. I'll see you at the next training session, Coach."

Louis doesn't really give Cowell much of a chance too reply, before he's turning on his heels and jogging his way too the lockers. When he makes his way into the lockers, he sees that everyone else is just about done, so Louis heads to his own locker grabbing his towel and clothes before going to the showers. He quickly showers, not wanting to be here for too long before he quickly tugs his clothes on, not caring that he's still a bit wet.

He really just wants too _leave._

"Sucking it up with Cowell again, I see?"

Louis snaps his head around to where the voice came from, his eyebrows shoot up when he sees Payne sitting on one of the benches. He's bent forward, his fingers intertwined together as he stares heatedly towards Louis. The lad is dressed in a pair of denim jeans and a white singlet, his tattoos on full display while his snap-back is pulled backwards on his head. Liam has a stronger build then Louis has himself, so just from being hunched over the way he is, his biceps bulging a tad bit more; makes him look twice Louis size and a bit more threatening then usual.

Louis coughs at the sentence Liam says, shaking his head a bit too quickly.

"He just wanted to tell me that I've improved a bit from the last sessions." It wasn't a whole lie, but Liam didn't really need too know the full truth.

"I'm onto you Louis, it's fishy that you and him seem too be.. So close," Liam stands himself up, dusting his shirt off, before pulling his cap down a bit further, "Just watch it Louis, I'm not losing my role so quickly, I worked hard for this spot as well. I'm not going to let someone steal the Captain title, just because they suck it up to the coach. Heck, you might as well be fucking sleeping with him, you know, with how suspicious this all is."

Then just like that, Liam is shoulder barging past the smaller man before making his own way out of the locker room and out of Louis sight.

Louis body flinches pretty hard at the mention of sleeping with the coach, his eyes end up pricking with tears and he knows they're about to gloss over red before spilling down his cheeks. His breaths pick up fast, so he tries his best to calm himself down before he quickly grabs his bag and makes his way out of the locker rooms as well, heading straight over too the car park to where his car is parked.

Once he's safely in his car, he quickly starts the vehicle up before pulling out of the campus and heading back to his apartment. It doesn't take him long to arrive to his place, he pulls up outside of it shutting the car off before hoping out, he makes sure too lock his car before he heads inside his apartment. He kicks his shoes off outside once again, before he strips his socks off once his come inside. He throws his bag on the kitchen bench, before he heads into his room.

His bedroom is decked head too toe in posters of random bands, football players and even some movie posters that he's collected. His double bed is pushed up in the corner of his room while his set of clothes drawer is near it, random items are sprawled across the top of it, but Louis pays no mind too that while he pulls open the third drawer too receive one of his oversize jumpers. He takes off the sweatshirt he has on at the moment, before he slips on the jumper as he slowly makes his way out of his bedroom again.

He heads straight too the kitchen where a packet of his smokes are, and he grabs them while picking his phone up as well and heading back out to the front porch. He leans himself over the rail a bit when he lights a smoke up using H's lighter, before he's replying too a text from him mother.

He manages too go through two smokes before he notices that someone is standing not too far away from him. He calmly locks his phone before looking up, trying too figure out who the person is. They're standing underneath the light poll that's directed right in front of Louis porch, their enhanced by the yellow luminescence.

Black jeans are attired onto long legs, a light grey t-shirt is hugging the body pretty tightly while the signature leather jacket is hauled over strong biceps, his hangs once again covered in gloves that don't cover from his knuckles up. Many of his fingers are covered in multiple rings as well. Louis doesn't have too be studying for long too know that the person standing just out front of his house is H.

A cool shudder run through his body when his eyes lock with H's, a smirk crawling onto the other mans face when they finally connect. It stays silent for a beat too long, before H is slowly making his way towards the porch.

Louis only lives on a one story apartment, so really his porch is just connected too the yard with just a rail around it. So when Harry appears right in front of him, it doesn't really surprise him when the man is standing still just a bit taller then himself.

"Louis," His voice makes the hairs on Louis neck stick up, "Fancy seeing you here."

"I.. Uh.. L-live here?" His voice falters as the words come out. God, he sounds so stupid.

H only raises an eyebrow too the answer, before he rocks back on his heels too check out the apartment that Louis is living in. While Harry is observing the scenery in front of him, it gives Louis enough time to observe H a bit more. The more he studies him, the more clearer the marks on the lad become.

There's a scar down H's neck, going from where his ear meets his jaw, down too past where his shirt cuts off. There's another scar that gets illumined from the light, though this one goes along H's cheekbone on his left side. There's a deep red stain that he has no doubt is blood on the grey shirt that he's wearing, he's just not sure if it's fresh or if it's old. He wants to ask, but he thinks better on it, and keeps him mouth shut. He notices that H's right eyebrow has a slit in it, cutting his eyebrow in half in a sense.

"It's a lovely apartment you have." His startled out of his gazing by H's words.

"Thanks?" He answers back, not really quite sure on what he's meant too be saying.

H just quirks his split eyebrow as he slowly makes his way closer too Louis, he manages to get right up against the porch rail, his face barely inches away from Louis own. His hands come up to rest on the top of the rail, his fingers sprawling out as he lets a small snigger out, watching the smaller lads eyes widen with how close H has gotten.

"I see you still have my lighter," His eyes flick to the object Louis placed down after lighten up his second smoke, "Enjoying it?"

Louis breath hitches for some unknown reason, as he sucks his bottom lip into his mouth, biting down on it and nodding his head a little bit in acknowledgment for H's question.

 

**~~~~**

 

He wasn't sure on exactly how things had progressed a bit quicker then he had thought, after answering H's question they stood nose to nose in complete silence. Not even a car passed or a single animal made a noise, it had just been dead quiet while they stared at one another. Eventually though it was broken when H moved away an inch, asking Louis if he was going to invite him into his house at anytime. Louis hesitated at first, he didn't know this guy, all he knows is that he's beaten the living crap out of two people that he knows of, so he doesn't know what exactly H could be capable of if he let him in.

Something washes over him during his hesitation moments for some reason, and he's inviting H into his apartment anyway, leading him to where the couch is before sitting next too him, but still making sure there's enough room between the both of them.

It didn't last long though, it seemed that H had one thing in mind the second he was invited into Louis house, and that was to literally pounce on him the second they were sitting on the couch. H came at him in full force, knocking Louis down onto the couch while H had climbed on top of him, getting himself comfy between Louis thighs before he was leaning down and sealing their lips in a kiss. Louis fought him at first, of course he did, he didn't know this person - didn't know what he was capable of. His body eventually gave up on fighting him though, soon enough he fell into the kiss and his hands came up behind H's back, gripping tightly onto his leather jacket. Their kiss was rough and very, very messy, nothing like Louis has really ever experienced before; but a part of him really doesn't mind it.

"I know you saw what I did." H breaks the kiss too say that, his face still inches away from Louis. "You weren't very subtle, I saw you - now I can't let you go." H smirks, his left hand comes up from where it was trailing around Louis body to wrap around his throat - tightening his grip enough to make Louis gasps, just not enough to cut the airflow off.

His tongue comes out too lick across Louis lips, the smirk still wide on his face as he squeezes around Louis throat just a tiny bit more.

_**"You're mine."** _

His words are whispered when his lips seal with Louis once more - it's rough, H's teeth are out and biting along his bottom lip; tugging his lip and sucking it into his mouth to make the smaller boy whine underneath him.

Louis hands grip H's hips hard, his body submitting to every move that H is giving him. He doesn't know why he's doing this, going along with everything that this man is doing - his mind and heart keep screaming for him too leave; push this man off of him and sprint away. It's screaming for him to listen, but his body has other ideas as his own hips buck up on their own and his cock starts to harden from the forceful kiss that's taking place - along with the hip movements. His body wins over his mind since it's not long until H is sitting himself up on the couch and tugging Louis up into his lap, his hand returns back to Louis throat; squeezing him while the other one tangles harshly into Louis hair.

When Louis tongue traces into H's mouth he can taste the faintness of tobacco, with a small bit of metallic taste. _Blood_ , Louis mind screams at him, once again reminding him on who exactly he's got his mouth attached too. His body goes rigid at the realization, but it seems too not last much longer since H squeezes around his throat tight enough that Louis gasps against his mouth because he can't breath. His airflow is cut off, so he's left gaping like a fish when H snaps his head back using the hand in his hair.

"You definitely are a pretty thing." H says releasing his throat before dropping his hand down to Louis waist, squeezing his hip hard before his palm is gliding across to Louis bulge. His palm landing directly on top of his hardness, H just smirks before his hand is gripping him from outside his pants. "A bit excited are we?" He amuses himself, watching as Louis lets a small whimper out at it.

"Please." Louis whimpers - he doesn't even know what he's asking for; maybe for H too let him go? Maybe too touch him more? He doesn't know but all his mouth can form is the same word over and over again, all coming out in small whimpers are breaths while H's hand squeezes his cock once again. Louis hips buck and his head drops into H's neck.

"H." He whispers against the others neck, his teeth scratching along the others neck.

Something snaps inside of H and like a flash of light he hasn't hesitated in slipping his hand into Louis pants, going underneath his underwear so he can grip Louis dick properly. His fist enclosing around on it before he begins to slowly tug him. Moans are spilling out of Louis mouth as his hips rock with each thrust of H's hand, following the man when his hand goes up and mewls keep spilling from his mouth when H's hand twists the right way. The hand that was wrapped around Louis throat as dropped to the smaller boys arse, groping him and pulling his hips forward while his hand picks up the pace. His own hard-on is digging into Louis bottom through his pants, so as the boy grinds against him his own dick is receiving some pleasure - enough that small grunts are leaving his own mouth.

His hand quickens it's pace, jerking the slightly built boys cock fast and tight enough that it has small wails falling from Louis lips every time he bucked up into the mans fist or rocked back down onto his dick, feeling how thick and big the older man is.

"Oh god." Louis whimpers as his hips start to fuck up faster and harder, going with H's hand. He can feel his own orgasm chasing after him and he's pretty sure that H can tell, by the way his hand tightens more around his dick and his pumps become extremely fast - an attempt to help the boy fall over the edge.

Louis teeth dig into H's shoulder, biting down hard as he feels himself spill over the edge - his orgasm washing over him in complete surprise. He can feel the way that H's hand keeps up the pace despite being no doubt covered in Louis come, he keeps pumping Louis through his high up until Louis hips stop rocking and his body slouches against the taller lads body. H retracts his hand from Louis pants - wiping the contents onto Louis pants and his own shirt before he's slowly nudging the boy off him, laying him down on the couch.

H looks down on him, a smirk still evident on his face before he's standing himself up. Louis watches as he does so, still trying to catch his breath with hooded eyes - watching every move he makes. H shoves his hands into the pocket of his jeans - Louis flushes even more when he notices the come stain - before he watches as Harry's whole body goes tense. His shoulders square out, his eyebrows furrow together and his lips are set in a straight line. Louis own eyebrows shoot up at the sudden change in H's posture, and he sits himself up the best he can, the effects of his orgasm slowly wearing off.

H's eyes flicker to the lad before he's sniffing to himself, his nose scrunching as he shakes his head.

 _"Not safe._ " Harry mumbles the sentence too himself, he leans down to peck Louis lips before he's straighten himself out and making his way too the front door.

He doesn't look back at Louis at all when he leaves the house so Louis doesn't call out too him.

 

**~~~~**

_What the fuck was that?_

All that's been swimming around Louis head since the incident was just those 5 small words, floating around as he showered himself clean. While he tugged on new clothes, while he ate something for dinner even when he settled himself into bed. It was floating, a constant reminder of what just happened and question that he can't find himself too answer, because in all honestly what the fuck had that been? Louis has only known H for a day, well, he doesn't even know him properly - just the looks and likes of him, he doesn't even know if H is his real name or not. He knows next to nothing about this guy - just that he's beaten up two people and obviously not someone Louis should've let himself get wound up in.

He pulls his blanket up higher to him, making it touch his chin as he curls in on himself underneath it, in any attempt to make himself more warmer and at least try his best to block out all the previous events. He doesn't want too think about the way H's hand had felt on his cock, doesn't want to remember the grunts that H had been slurring into his ears, or the way his hand felt on his arse - he doesn't want to remember anything so he curses loudly in the empty room when he feels his own cock twitch in interest too the thoughts.

_No, stop, I don't want this._

His body cries out for something else, once again betraying him in a way he never thought it would. He wills his thoughts too think about anything else, anything to flag his erection - it takes him a bit longer then he'd like to admit too for it too go down, but once it finally does he lets out a loud sigh, burying his face into his pillow and letting a frustrated sigh out. He still can't believe he just let a stranger have their way with him.

 _It's not the first time,_ this time it's his brain screaming at him. He squeezes his eyes shut from that thought, burying his face deeper into the pillow as his mind wills around that small statement. He doesn't know when it happens, but a tear breaks down from his eyes, sliding down and messing into the pillow - it's like after that one tear escaped the rest followed suite. So soon enough Louis has his face covered by the pillow as he lets out loud sobs and cries. _I never wanted this,_ his thoughts yell as loud as they can against everything else. His body heaves with the crying, his mind running itself into overdrive - somewhere along the lines of screaming silently, crying harshly and letting his mind throw itself into overdrive Louis manages too knock himself out into a sleep.

Atleast it's silent for once.

**~~~~**

 

There's a pressure against his back, a solid weight paced against him on the bed. He can feel something curl around his waist, tugging him into the weight that's there. It takes all of three seconds for Louis eyes too snap open and realize _someone_ was in his bed _with him._

His mind sets itself into panic mode, his heart rate picking up as his eyes widen. He knows for sure that he locked his front door last night, he lives alone so there's noway a roommate could've made their way into his room. He doesn't really have any friends, and even in saying that none of them would just invite themselves over to Louis place sometime in the dark and lay in bed with him. His mind runs a million and one thoughts all at once, his body strains hard while he breaks out into a tiny sweat. He's scared shitless, someone broke into his house last night and laid in bed with him.

His heart is rattling against his chest fifty million beats a second and his eyes are still wide in shock. His own body feels heavy when he turns himself around, making sure too do it as slowly and as subtly as he can - terrified that he's going to wake up who ever the stranger is - who knows what this person could be capable of, he managed to break himself into Louis home after all.

If it was even possible, his eyes seem to widen even more when he comes face too face with his intruder. There's a sweep of brown hair falling across the sleeping figures face, his cherry red lips are parted as small snores are leaving his mouth, his nose is scrunched up along with his eyebrows. Obviously lost deep in the dream, Louis takes in the features of this being H laying in front of him - his heartbeat slows down a tad at briefly knowing who it is, but it's still a bit erect when Louis fully studies the sleeping body.

H's left eye is swollen up a bit, a dark purplish bruise outlining his eye and a bit of dry blood seems to be cracked long the bridge of his nose. The redness of his lips seem to be coated in a glossing of blood when Louis eyes narrow in on the split right down the middle of his bottom lip - his own eyebrows shoot up into his hair line when he takes in that H definitely fought someone last night, the marks on his face tell enough. His eyes flicker down the mans chest, but he quickly adverts his eyes when all he can see is spots of splattered - now dry - bloody on his clear chest.

Good God, he does not want to know what the hell happened to H last night.

More so Louis just wants to know why the _hell_ H was even in his bed too begin with, then he wants to know how he broke into his home then lastly wants to know what the fuck he wants from Louis. He goes to wake the man up, untangling his arm from underneath the blanket, getting ready to pinch or push the guy - what ever would wake him - before he's letting a pained gasp out when he feels H's fingers dig harshly into his hip from where he's holding him. Louis whimpers painfully when fingers dig into his flesh and he's being pulled hard against the solid chest.

_**"No."** _

The word was muttered by the still sleeping man and Louis looks up at him. Watching as his eyebrows furrow even more in on themselves - almost, like he's in some sort of pain.

_**"Gemma!"** _

This time the voice seems to be louder, fingers dig harder into his hip and Louis whimpers harshly underneath the pressure. He's so lost and confused onto what is happening, he doesn't know who Gemma is, doesn't know why H is calling out to her in his dream. He's so confused and he can't help the cry that he lets out when H's fingers dig so hard into his hip that he swears he might end up cutting into his flesh. _It hurts so much._

Louis brings his hands to the solid chest and he does his best at pushing at the weight, he pushes and pushes until he can get himself free just a little bit, enough that he can slip out from underneath H's grip on his wrist. Relief washing over his body once the pain is no longer being inflicted on him. He's managed to scoot himself to the far edge of the bed, making a big clear gap in between him and H. He watches as H kind of flips himself around on the bed for a quick moment, his eyebrows stay furrowed the whole time and before Louis even has a chance to take a breath in, H is shooting his body up into a sitting position - his eyes snapping open instantly.

All the breath is lost and clogged into Louis throat, when H turns his body to the side, his eyes locking with Louis own. His eye that isn't swollen is wide, staring him down, the sleep and agitation from the dreams have made his green eyes become a bit shimmery as he stares Louis down. There's nothing shared between the two, H is just staring him down while Louis curls himself up in the blanket and his pillow - staring H back down.

 _"What the fuck!?"_ This time, it's H who breaks the silence between them and his voice sounds extremely mad; maybe even a bit panicked.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos / comments are always appreciated
> 
> Once again, sorry if this chapter is shit - I really wanted to post more into this story for you guys!


	3. Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING FOR RAPE!
> 
> If you are triggered by rape, I would advise to stop reading when you see the line;
> 
> 'His towel is hanging across one of the walls that separate everyone's showers'
> 
> The continue to read when you see the line;
> 
> 'He keeps them shut and thinks about something else.'
> 
> Other then that, I hope you enjoy this chapter! It was kind of hard of me too write, but I do hope you guys like it. I don't have a BETA so spelling errors are all mine!

**_In my dark times, in my dark times._ **

 

 _"What the fuck!?"_ This time, it's H who breaks the silence between them and his voice sounds extremely mad; maybe even a bit panicked.

Louis watches with wide eyes as H literally yanks the blanket up - effectively snatching it from Louis himself - and tugging it around his chest; a sign of trying to hide himself from the smaller man. Louis is left exposed to the air around them, thanking god he actually put some pants on last night or he'd be stark naked for the whole world too see. H looks at him, his non swollen pupil is wide as he stares the shorter man down; confusion seems to be lacing it's way around H's brain, Louis feels like he can physically see the gears turning around in H's head.

It seems the more that Louis stares at him, the more tense the air around them seems to get. H gets his body tense in a defense zone, his shoulders seem to square up that tiny bit more as his fingers grip hard onto the blanket before his eyes are narrowing towards Louis. If this had been any other type of alternative universe Louis would've found it cute, the way H tries to furrow his eyebrows in angry gesture; only too look a bit off edge due to the swollen eye and busted lip. But this isn't some other reality, this is his real life and Louis seems to be a bit scared shitless when H all but rips the blanket off himself and he's throwing his body towards Louis.

It all happens in one swift movement, the blanket is being ripped off and Louis being pushed backwards onto the bed, while a body glides on top of him; a hand comes out of nowhere and wraps itself around Louis throat - very familiar to what had happened to him just last night. Though this time it seems to be for a whole other reason because H is staring down at him with such _hatred_ in his eyes; it makes Louis whole body stiffen - he's so scared that H might actually kill him.

"What the _fuck_ are you doing _in my room?_ " H's voice is much more lower then it usually had been, most likely being caused from sleep and the anger intertwined in his voice.

Louis eyes widen and on instinct his hands fly up to curl around H's arm, the one that's got fingers curling around his throat. He tries to kick his legs out because H's weight on his throat is pushing down enough that it's starting to cut his airflow off fully. _Fuck_ , he doesn't want too die, not today, not like this. So he wails himself out from underneath H, twisting his hands on H's arm to try and loosen the grip as much as he can - while kicking his feet anywhere; in any kind of attempt to just knock H off of him. It doesn't work, not at all. H ends up placing his knees into Louis thighs; successfully pinning him down while his fingers tighten even more.

And shit, Louis really is going to die at the hands of this person.

"I'm going to ask _you one more time._ " H says, his grip loosen just the tiniest bit. "What are you doing in my room?" Then his hand is gone.

First thing that happens to Louis is his mouth shoots open, sucking in as much air as he can, his chest heaving up and down rapidly due from the lack of air he was receiving. His breathes come out shuttery and shaky as he tries his best to tranquil it down. When he's gotten his breathing finally under control, his eyelashes flutter as he looks up at H from underneath him. He takes a quick second to watch how H's brown hair fans around his face, outlining his jawline; it looks a bit longer when it isn't gelled back. How swollen his eye and lip actually are but for some reason, he still looks a bit attractive to Louis. He quickly shakes his head at it, H nearly just killed him with his own hands. He takes another deep breath in as he locks his eyes will H's, releasing the breathe too speak.

"This is my room." His voice comes just above a whisper, breaking a bit from the lack of air he had. "You're in my room H.. This is mine."

He feels the body on top of him go a bit limp as H starts too look around the room, he takes in all the posters littered on the wall; his eyebrows shoot up at all of it, before eyeing down the dresser with random crap spread along the top of it. He notices a pile of clothes shoved in the corner of the room and he lets a confused huff out, he shakes his head before he looks back down at Louis. He raises his split eyebrow down at the boy, before he rolls himself off of him and sits his back up against the bed post. Louis shakily picks himself up, still a tad bit scared of the boy, so he looks over at him hesitantly just to be meted with a dark stare from H.

"What the hell am I doing here?" He sounds exasperated as he asks that, the frown has not left his face at all.

"I.. I don't know! I have no idea t-to why you would be here!" Louis curses at the stutter in his voice, _why does he always have to have some form of a stutter?_

"What the fuck." This time H mumbles it too himself as he looks around the room, once again just surveying the area, most likely trying too connect the dots as too why he was here.

It seems like the air between them transfers once again - this time though it seems like H's posture and expressions change dramatically. Instead of the confused and tense look H had been supporting, his body becomes loose as he leans against the headboard, a lazy smile stretching over his profile as he faces towards Louis front on. Louis own body tenses just for the sheer fact of the quick change that took over H, his own eyebrows shoot up when H laces his fingers together, cracking them as he stretches his arms in front of him.

"How's _Jim?_ " He asks it so casually that Louis fears he's up to something.

Louis heart flatters against his chest - he hasn't seen much of Jim lately, not after the incident where Louis is one hundred percent sure Harry beat the living crap out of him. He hasn't come near Louis at all, doesn't even spare him a glance - during training sessions Jim always falters behind and keeps a wide distance between him and Louis. He has no problem with it, now that Jim no longer comes into contact with him or does anything, but he's still a bit worried that maybe he might actually do _something_ again.

"Uhm.. He's okay?" Higher his voice goes when he's confused on something, so he watches as H's eyebrows shoot up to his hairline taking in Louis answer.

"Hasn't touched you since I beat the shit out of him?" He says it so unreservedly towards Louis, like he was just asking how the weather had been for the day.

Louis can't help flinching though, he doesn't know how some people can talk about subjects like this without a care in the world for the words they are saying.

"No?" Louis shivers at his own answer, _just be straightforward with him like he is too you!_

"Good." There's a proud smile on his face, satisfied with the answer that Louis had supplied him. "I'm sure he won't touch you again - I'm not liking that Liam Payne guy though. I'm not liking the way he's speaking too you."

Louis can't help it, his mouth drops open at the statment that H just gave. His mouth is open while he's pretty sure his eyebrows have disappeared - they shot up that fast.

 _"Liam!?_ How do you know him?" Confusion is all that can come out of Louis mouth, he's so lost - h _ow the hell does H know Liam?_

H doesn't even bat a lash at the reaction Louis does, he simply smiles as he slouches down on the bed - almost laying himself back down before he looks back at Louis. He offers up a lazy shrug of his shoulders, his tongue coming out to lick his swollen lip before letting a tiny happy sigh out, his eyes kind of lighting up at the small outburst of Louis - mainly for how oblivious this boy can be.

"I know everything," There's another shrug, "Especially if it's too do with my boy, I'm going to know everything." He's so calm about it all, it's starting get a bit on Louis nerves with how easy he is doing all of this.

"I'm sorry, what? Your boy?" Louis catechizes.

"Yeah, well I mean after last night I thought it was pretty clear that you belonged too me. Not even last night really, since the first night I saw you I claimed you as mine. Why do you think I beat the shit out of that Jim guy? He shoved you too the ground and that boiled my blood. So I followed him home, waited until he came back out of his house and jumped him. Honestly, no one is going too get away with hurting you under my nose."

Louis gobsmacked, he doesn't even know how to reply to all of this. He doesn't even know this mans real fucking name, but he's already been claimed by him? Was he some sort of possession? Just out there for people to claim, take as they please? Did he look like such an easy target? Why was his life playing out like this, what the hell did he ever do too get this sort of fate for himself?

"So that brings me back to this dilemma, I don't like this Liam guy and how he's treating you." H says raising his split eyebrow at Louis again.

"A-are you going to hurt him?" His voice drops, nearly cracking at the question that he's asking H.

"Of course, I'll hurt him like how he hurt you, but I'll make it worse." An easy shrug takes over his body before he's letting out a loud sigh, swinging his head back - not even wincing that much when it smacks into the wall behind him. All he does is let a small grunt out, barely noticeable, before he closes his eyes.

"Please don't." Louis whispers.

Sure him and Liam don't see eye too eye on really anything - sure they argue and fight over stuff. But they're both just competing for the same title at the moment, of course they're going to argue - yes Liam may have said a few cruel words too him in the locker room, but they weren't even that much of a lie, Liam just had no idea to how much truth he was actually speaking. - Liam can be a prick, Louis knows that, though he also knows that if the circumstances had been different and they weren't fighting over the captain title, Louis is so sure that they would be friends. Liam is good at the heart, he's kind - Louis has witnessed him multiple times being the most kindest person you would ever meet - he's only angry with Louis because his captain title is slipping. It's no reason for him to be beat up, it's just competition stuff - nothing too serious, well, Louis hopes anyway it's not too serious.

H's eyes open at the small confession from Louis, he glances over at him with a small furrow in his eyebrows.

"And why the hell not?" His voice is calm, but his eyes _scream_ maddening.

"We're just competing over the title for football! We're both mean too each other, it's just competitive stuff! He's genuinely nice, you don't need to hurt him!" Louis has no idea why he's defending Liam this much though - maybe he's just doesn't want H too beat up everyone he knows or comes into contact with.

"Okay, if you don't want me too I won't. But I'm going to keep a close eye on him, I don't trust him." H agrees with a slump of his body, finally sinking himself back down onto the bed, his hair fanning around his face as he lays on a pillow.

"Thank you." Louis whispers again - he's still pressed against the wall of the bed, still scared to actually move or go anywhere near H.

H seems to just hum at him, his eyes once again falling shut after the small conversation that they just shared.

It falls deadly silent between the pair, H seems to be perfectly fine with it though; his hands coming underneath his head and resting them there - while Louis feels like he's losing his mind.

He has no idea what the hell is even going on in his life anymore, ever since he stopped at that alley way too check what the noises were - his life has now done a 360 flip on him. Turning everything upside down and twisting around. He went from being forced into sexual activities by someone he despises on his team to not being touched from him. He's gone from literally being a free ranger of himself, to being claimed by someone who he doesn't even know the real name of. Now he seems to be having eyes on him where ever he goes now, H seems to be following him and he doesn't even know why H is doing this or _why he picked him_. Then he literally just found out that H will literally hurt anyone who speaks or maybe even looks at him at the wrong way. He doesn't know how too feel over all of this - he's scared, that's for sure, he still doesn't know what H seems to be capable of. He thinks he might have a form of bipolar, he went from nearly strangling Louis too death to being completely normal and asking simple questions. He's a scary person, every move he makes seems too unpredictable and it's keeping Louis on edge with everything now.

"Can I... Can I know your name? Is it H?" His question seems to break the silence H had been basking in, and he's met with a sly smile as H looks over at him.

Louis will ask him on a later date to why he was once again in his room and how he got in, for now though, he just craves too know what his real name could be.

"Harry." It's all he says, he leaves no room for anymore questions. Instead he gets himself out of the bed, standing tall and clad in only a pair of black briefs - he glances back down at Louis. "I fear you're going too be late for collage." He says it so simple as he tugs his jeans back on - he must've discarded them onto the floor last night.

Louis head snaps towards the clock, sure enough it's reading way past the usual time he'd be up for college and he waste no time in jumping himself out of bed and running to his dresser. He yanks it open to pull out a pair of black jeans and a lavender sweater. Louis throws a quick glance over his shoulder after getting the items that he needs, but all he's met with is emptiness - taking in that Harry had just left his room - more so, just left his apartment.

Louis can't let himself think too much onto it as he pulls his own clothes on and hurries out of his apartment to his car, he can't be too late for his second class of the day.

 

**~~~~**

 

_Liam's not at training._

When Louis had walked into his teams lockers this afternoon, his clothes in his gym bag ready too change into his football gear he had been expecting to be greeted with a snarl or anything really from Liam. Though when he got in there, he glances around the room to find that he is actually nowhere in sight, all the other team members are changing into their gear while Louis continues too look. His eyes lock with Jim's, his heart automatically dropping when Jim looks at him back, before he's adverting his eyes and looking somewhere else.

Louis can't help the horrible gut wrenching feeling that takes over him as he strips out of his sweater and jeans, pulling on his football gear. He's so confused over Liam, the boy never misses a training session, never. All Louis can think about as he ties his shoes up is how Harry _(he can't believe he actually knows H's real name.)_ had said the he would quite likely hurt Liam for what he had been doing to Louis. But he couldn't of, could he? He told Louis himself that he wouldn't hurt Liam for him? Did he go back on his word already?

Louis lets a frustrated sigh out from the bench he's sitting at, his fingers run through his hair moving it away from his eyes as he once again scans across the room. There's still no sign of Liam, even though he doubts he'd show up in the last three seconds of looking for him - though every time Louis can't see Liam his heart drops further into his stomach and he can only fear the worst. Fear that Harry went back on his word and actually hurt Liam, for all Louis could know, Liam might be lying in a ditch somewhere because Harry is that type of guy.

The locker room door is being banged open, everyone's heads whip to the noise hoping to see Liam, but only being faced by their coach. Louis is thankful he's got himself sitting in the back of the room, hopefully away from the coaches peering eyes. Coach Cowell has a folder in his hand like he always does and his whistle is in the other one, his eyes scan the room with an unimpressed look on his face before he's sighing and letting a groan out.

"As you can most likely tell, Captain Payne isn't here today. Word is that the boy is sick. So he won't be here for a couple of days, that's what the nurse has told me." Coach speaks with no emotion in his voice.

A small chatter erupts in the locker room, discussing the answers of where Liam had been. Some people seem pretty happy and relieved with the answer, while others seem hesitant - Liam has been sick before but still managed to drag himself to a training session. Maybe this had been a very bad sickness and he just couldn't physically get himself to this session. Louis can only pray too the gods that was the case.

"So Tomlinson, in training today I need you too take over the role of the captain." Coach looks down at the folder in his hand, raising a sharp eyebrow towards it. "In hopes you do good, now alright gentleman, five minutes and I want everyone out on the field. Today we are running through some drills before doing our usual game against each other. We have a game coming up, everyone needs to practice their hardest." With no more too be said, Cowell turns around and heads out.

Chatter picks up again on the odd behavior of Liam, though soon enough they all just agree that the poor sod must be quite sick to miss this training session. Louis lets them all gossip about it, letting his mind wonder too what he's going too do today for their training, finally going to see what it feels like to be captain. Louis is scared and a bit worried over Liam, but he's a bit more excited that he gets a go at taking charge. He's sure Harry didn't actually hurt him and the boy is just sick.

He's sure of it.

  
  
**~~~~**

 

The training session became a bit more harder when Louis had too take over the full captain role, he knew there would be a lot of bossing around and new rules applied to being the captain. He knew that he would have to yell at some teammates and he knew all up it would genuinely be just a bit harder then being a normal team player, because he was the one who had to train and lead the team to be the best they could be. It was hard but Louis loved it, he loved being able to control and tell a group of men what they're meant too do - it made him feel superior in a way. No wonder Liam was fighting against him so hard for this position, it felt great, it was a sort of power that Louis knows he could get himself lost in.

When they did their usual training game, Louis managed to guide and lead his side of the team to a small victory. It didn't take much, he knew when exactly to pass the ball, when too run straight ahead and when too call onto one of his teammates. The game always lasts for half an hour and during that time Louis managed to win 2-0. Too say he was over the moon happy would be an understatement, Louis was thrilled that he manged too do that. When Liam captains them they never really have a chance at winning against much - it's not that Liam is a bad captain, he just doesn't know exactly how to lead a team proper.

Or maybe Louis was just being petty on all of that.

By the time everyone had left for the lockers, Louis had been covered head too toe in sweat causing his hair to matter down on him. His chest was heaving as he was short on breathe from all of the running. He doesn't hesitate to strip out of all his clothes the second he enters the locker room - stripping and heading straight to one of the showers. He quickly turns the tap on before grabbing the soap, he scrubs his body clean - making his skin glow a raw red color, he then quickly gives his hair a quick wash before he's turning the taps off and getting himself out of the shower.

His towel is hanging across one of the walls that separate everyone's showers, so he stretches for it, quickly yanking it off the wall so he can dry his body. He waste no time in drying his hair; scuffling it around and fluffing it out the best that he could before patting his body dry. He pats his chest and arms first, before moving down to his legs and wrapping the towel snugly against his waist. After some time Louis makes his way out of the shower section and heading over to the seats where he idly threw his clothes beforehand. Once again he's the only one left in the locker rooms, so he takes his time in redressing himself - he's only got his briefs on when the locker room doors are flying open.

Louis head snaps towards the noise and his eyebrows shoot up when he takes in Coach Cowell standing at the entrance - the folder in his hand that he always has is nowhere too be seen, along with his whistle. Coach is standing there with his sports shorts on and the stupid grey shirt he always, _always wears._ His coaching cap is gone though, so his black hair sticks up in a small ruffle look.

Louis can't help the shred of fear that whips through his body when his eyes lock with the coaches. He knows why the older man is here, knows why he doesn't have his folder nor his whistle and knows exactly why coach waited for everyone else left. Louis didn't even realize it's been a couple of weeks since the last incident with coach, his heart drops when he remembers exactly what's about too happen.

"You did good out there today Louis, I can definitely see you taking the captain spot from Liam, if you continue to be astounding on the game in a couple of days time - I see no reason as too why you can't become captain." Cowell speaks slurry as he makes his way over towards Louis.

Louis eyes widen when he notices the coach has moved closer too him, so he takes one step back only for the heel of his foot to smack into the lockers and his back is soon too follow. His whole body is soon pressed up against the lockers, he ignores the pain that shoots up his spine when his flesh digs into the locks. Coach takes all but three more steps before he's gotten himself standing in front of Louis, only a bible length apart is separating them.

"T-Thank you?" Louis murmurs under his breath a curse for once again faltering in his words.

The coach just grins slyly, his left hand comes out to settle itself down on Louis waist, his fingers idly playing with the waistband. _He wishes he dressed himself just a bit faster._ Cowell licks his lips while he raises a left eyebrow, his fingers still playing with the strap of Louis briefs.

"Of course though, it's not like I can just.. Give you that spot. You remember our deal?" He's leaned his head in a bit closer and all that can run through Louis mind, is that he wishes that the lockers would open up wide and suck him in.

Louis can only hesinitally nod his head, sucking his lower lip in and biting down on it hard - attempting to will the tears away that are threatening to spill down his cheeks. Cowell seems to hum in agreement before he's leaning down, letting his lips connect with the skin on Louis collarbones. Louis breathe hitches as he feels his breifs being tugged down his thighs, so he closes his eyes tightly when his body is being turned around and thinks of something else.

He thinks of his mother, how she would always wake him up with a cup of tea - _while a dry finger prods at his hole._ He thinks of his siblings, how the last time that he had seen them they spent hours on end, doing make-up and weird hairstyles - _all while he feels fingers entering him, stretching and hurting him more then he wants to allow himself too think on._ He thinks about his life back home, thinks back to when everything had been so simple when his mother was around, how life was before his dad came back and swept him away from everything - _he thinks about it, as he feels a thick cock enter him, stretching him too the point where tears flow down his cheeks; it hurts too much, his body is being split into two. A way it shouldn't be feelings, the tears flow freely and he bites down hard on his lip and keeps his eyes squeezed shut._

He keeps them shut and thinks about something else.

 

**~~~~**

  
Falling too the floor, his knees smack heavily with the concert below them, his hands find their way too his face; covering them as he sobs heavily into his palms. He can hear the locker room door open and shut, notifying that the coach had just left so he allows his sobs to become louder and flow faster. Noises of him wailing echo around the empty room, his chest heaving up and down as he cries, his throat clogging from the intense of the crying and his nose starts to run. But he doesn't care, he can't care - this is what he asked for, he asked for this; but fuck, was it even worth it? He never says no, he can't say no, if he does he'll lose _everything._ Nevertheless this isn't what he wants, there is no way in _hell_ he would ever want to consent to something like this.

He finds the energy buried somewhere deep in him, to pull his briefs back up, ignoring the sticky feeling along his thighs as he tugs them back over his hips, all before he collapses back in on himself; curling his knees up in his chest and letting another wave of cries leave his body. He can't help it, no matter how many times this would happen too him, the end result was always the same. Louis was left alone as a sobbing mess in the locker rooms, oblivious to the world and knowing that no one could ever know what he was doing. In the back of his mind, all he can think about was, _is the captain spot worth this?_

 _Of course it is._ Is the thought that always follows behind him, he knows if he gets the captain spot then he will most likely be granted into the academy that he so desperately wants too be in. Then he could _make it big._ Could finally be _something,_ prove to everyone he wasn't _worthless._

He curls in harder on himself, wishing that the floor would take him, swallow him whole and throw him into another dimension where things _were better._

He doesn't know how long he lays there crying, it could be minutes, hours or even days. But he just lays there until his body can no longer physically let water out, lays there until his body goes slump and all that he can do is stare into the distance with tear stained cheeks while his mind loses itself into a happy place. A place where he was still at home, where he was still with his mother and siblings, thinks of his life back home, just thinks about how simple life was when he was younger and the only worry he had was if his mother had noticed he stole a cookie from the jar. He lets a small sniffle out at it all, he's become tired, crying hysterically like this has always tired him out.

He doesn't even register too the locker rooms door opening once again, doesn't register to how it slams shut and there's a hurried pace towards him. Doesn't really register to the body that falls beside him, or the arms that wrap around him and pull him into a solid chest. He only ever fully registers too what's going on when his body is being turned around, so he's face to face with the person who found him. The light hanging from the ceiling blinds him for a quick second, blurring the figure above him quickly before he comes into view.

Louis notices the brown hair first, falling over the strangers eyes, before he notices the split in the figures lower lip, the swelling of his eye and the signature leather jacket on. He feels his heart stutter a bit when he notices who it is.

 _"Harry."_ It's all he manages too get out before he finally breaks, and tears escape again; dry and harsh - so he grips onto Harry's jacket and buries his face into the solid chest.

"Baby boy." Harry whispers against the brown ruffle of his hair. "You weren't _home,_ you didn't come back; oh god, I swear I'll kill who ever did this, I'm going to find them."

Louis just whimpers once more, pulling him tighter against him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate every comment that gets dropped, I may not reply to them but I read every single one!
> 
> So as usual, comments/kudos highly appreciated!
> 
> Find me on tumblr; Larrydomain

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know how you found this first chapter, if you guys like it, drop us a comment so I continue it on! Kudos are also appreciated.
> 
> If no one likes this, I will delete it and we can all pretend that it never happened.


End file.
